JANOSKIANS : Now Or Never
by Sisters Of Smut
Summary: when Talia gets the opportunity to meet the janoskians she is ecstatic, although it doesn't all go to plan! realising that her five idols are pretty much sex maniacs she wonders if she should get mixed up in this very different lifestyle! jealousy from her best friend also comes at a bitter cost!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a mental day. A day I had been waiting impatiently for, for 3 months solid.

I had met my idols! It at least most of them. My stomach somersaulted as the memories came back to me.

I had never been so nervous in my entire life, I was physically holding down the puke in my stomach while I queued up to meet them.

The janoskians were in town! Or rather I had made my friend drive the ten hour journey from Aberdeen to london to be in their town.

They had come over to the UK to promote themselves, I pissed myself laughing at them on tv Thursday night as I watched them fuck about with Keith lemon on celebrity juice. That in itself pretty much completed my life. But it was the meet and greet at Westfield shopping centre in Hammersmith that I was in a daze over.

I woke up early this morning and got my arse over to that shopping centre sharpish but the queue that greeted me when I got there was fuckin ridiculous. It went on for miles, snaking around corners and blocking up entrances to shops. The vision that I had in my mind for the last three months was me and my mate in a shop of some kind queuing up for a few minutes then having a chat and a laugh with each of the boys. Beau being my favorite, I had planned to try and stick my tongue in his mouth just for a laugh and to tell everyone that beau brooks had been tongued by yours truly but that never happened.

The reality of my morning was great because I still got to meet them but it was shit with how it went down. I had underestimated London and its population by so much.

3 hours I queued for to meet them, 3 hours of my life that I gladly gave up in an attempt to actually meet and greet my 5 idols.

On getting nearer to the front I realised something was very wrong when I could only see skip, luke, jai and James... where the fuck had Beau gone.

He was there earlier when I left my friend in the queue and walked up to grab a sneaky peak. There was definitely 5 of them sat at the long rectangle table then.

As the queue slowly shuffled further, tiny pieces of information were being passed down the line. My heart sunk when it was confirmed that Beau had gone away feeling sick.

I felt like crying. I wanted to touch him, smell him, hear his breathing, look in his eyes... I was crushed but looking up at jai and luke looking like sexy arse mother fuckers I cheered up a bit.

Meeting them though wasn't how I had planned it either. It was so rushed, barely time to say hello to each of them. The cunts were only kissing on the cheek too, what the fuck was that about. I had luke, skip and jai's autograph proudly written on a poster I had brought with me, my heart completely melted when my last greeting was with James.

"Gday to you gorgeous!" He said provocatively. I laughed ridiculously at him, feeling my cheeks flush completely crimson in colour.

He signed my poster and I got ready for my kiss on the cheek from him, but then the thought struck me that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, never again would this day come along.

In a split second I decided to sell my soul to the devil and actually do what I came here to do.

Poor old James wasn't expecting me to lunge at him like I did but as I crashed my lips hard against his and forced my tongue in his mouth I found the treasure I had come here for... his tongue!

I gave his a good few strokes with my own, I think James found it amusing and played along in the split seconds that we were joined by the mouth. But I was soon manhandled by a man in black who didn't like me trying to molest one of my idols.

"I love you!" I called out deliriously to James as I was escorted away from him by the shopping centre security. My friend was in tears laughing at me, but I was ecstatic.

I had made out with James Yammouni! Our tongues had touched. My spit was in his mouth.

I laughed out loud to myself at this point. Best fucking day ever!

That though was 2 hours ago and I now spent my time in London browsing the shops. I had bought a few cute tops but my funds were running dry, this had been an expensive trip with petrol and travel lodge hotel, not to mention the outfit I spent weeks trying to piece together so I could meet the boys and not feel like an outcast up against all the other girls.

"Talia, this is nice! What do you think?" My mate Hannah said to me as she picked up a top from the rail she was searching through.

"No I don't like it." I replied. Narrowing my eyes at the light pink top she had chosen. "It's too dressy! Where the fuck are you going to wear that when we get home?" I questioned her.

"True." She replied with an agreeing eye on her. "It would be nice for new year maybe." She then relented and placed the top over her arm ready to pay at the check out.

Walking towards me, Hannah stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy fucking shit!" She whispered out.

I turned to see what she was swearing over. "Holy fuck." Was all I could say though as only a few yards in front of us in the men's section of the shop stood James and Daniel.

"Let's go over!" Hannah whispered, realising that we were the only people that had noticed them.

I grabbed hold of her wrist tightly, stopping her from going anywhere. "Are you fucking retarded!" I moaned at her. "I just rammed my tongue in his throat, I can't just go up and say hi!"

"Talia, he isn't going to remember you. Fucks sake... come on!" She replied yanking her wrist from my grip and making her way over to the boys.

Panic set in me then, my feet wouldn't move, my heart wouldn't beat, my head swirled with ideas of what I should do and what I shouldn't. I honestly thought I was going to be sick. I felt so light headed that I needed to rest my arm on the stores shelving unit to steady myself.

A shaking hand made its way to my mouth as I forced it shut so I couldn't puke everywhere.

"Talia! Look who it is!" Came Hannah's voice from behind me. I turned my body around, already feeling my face burning with embarrassment. Why did I kiss him? I scolded myself.

Still leaning heavily on the shelving unit that displayed an assortment of jumpers and a mannequin that had no hands, so the gloves it displayed were fashionably strewn over a handbag, I turned around.

I saw the devilish grin on skip as he remembered me making out with his friend, and for a nano second I saw the realisation on James yammouni's face think. "Fuck... its her again." But that was only short lived as when I turned I knocked one of the display boxes which held the jumpers, it fell to the floor with a crash. My body then reacted a bit too slowly to save them from falling and in the process my elbow nudged the entire unit I had been leaning on, the mannequin came unsteady. I looked up at the ghostly white faceless thing a bit too late as it toppled down all over me and I ended up being punched in the face by an over sized Barbie doll mannequin that didn't even have any hands.

I fell to the floor with a thud, the back of my head smacking against the hard, cold tiled floor of the shop.

Looking up I saw Hannah looking over me, then I saw James.

"Shit she is bleeding?" I heard him say. My mind then got foggy and consciousness left me...


	2. Chapter 2

"Get the fuck off me!" Were the angry words that woke me up. I blinked my eyes several times as I tried to make sense of where I was.

I was laying on a sofa, staring up to a swirly patterned ceiling.

"No! Get the fuck off me you cunt." Came the angry words again.

I lifted my hand up and felt along my face, a large bump on my head felt sore to the touch.

I moved my head to the side and had to blink a few more times as to my eyes it looked like jai brooks was sat on the sofa opposite me playing a game on xbox.

"Ah! you fucking..." He shouted again at the tv after losing his game but saw me as I looked at him and stopped in his tracks.

"..You're awake!" He said moving his legs from on top of the sofa cushion to the floor and sitting in an upright position.

All I could concentrate on was the fact he had no shirt on, then the thought struck me that I might possibly be dead or dreaming! although the strong smell of toast cooking made me think that I couldn't be asleep.

I sat up straight too, my head aching so fucking badly.

"How... erm... your err.." I rambled out. "How did I get here?" I finally asked him.

A pair of legs came crashing over the back of the sofa I was sat on as James appeared next to me with toast on his lap. A slice fell off in the impact of him jumping over and slipped to the floor, hastily he picked it up and rejoined it with its other slice that sat waiting to be eaten on his plate.

"You hit your head in the store." James reminded me. "Don't you remember?" He asked taking a bite that was too large for his mouth. "Mmyour eyebrow mwas bleeding." He said with a mouth full.

I was momentarily stunned, jai and James seemed unaffected by my presence in this room. Jai began another game of whatever he was playing.

"You want a drink or anything?" He asked me.

Moving my finger across my eyebrow I could feel the tenderness of where I had been bleeding.

"A drink would be great... thanks." I replied feeling completely out of my depth.

"How did I end up here?" I asked. "Where's my friend?"

James dusted bread crumbs off of his top. "We took you back with us, you walked to the car but seemed really out of it... like you were on some good shit." He chuckled.

I tried to remember walking to a car but everything was hazy and confusing.

"And Hannah?" I asked squinting my eyes in an attempt to remember things.

"Ah she just went to her hotel to get some stuff, beau took her. We are having a bit of a party later... she said you would wanna be part of it." James added.

"Hannah is with Beau?" I questioned.

James nodded while Jai rose one of his eyebrows and smiled.

"I said I would take good care of you. After all the tonsil tennis you tried to play with me earlier I thought it was only fair."

I groaned out loud with a laugh. "Oh my God I'm a dick." I said now covering up my once again bright red face with my hands.

James shrugged. "I liked it." He laughed.

"You would of preferred it if she rubbed her tits in your face though." Jai replied.

"Maybe that will come later." James said with a friendly smile.

"What is this place then?" I said looking around the room I was in. Ignoring that last comment.

"It's rented for us, just a place we can crash at... it's better than a hotel." Jai said not taking his eyes from the tv. "Uh, you fuck!" He then said to the screen, losing his game once more.

I nodded. "It's big huh?" I said looking around then saw skip walk in through an arched hallway.

"I can show you something big!" He said swaggering in, cupping his dick in his trousers.

"Holy shit this can't be real." I said under my breath.

Jai chucked the games controller on the floor and got up from the sofa. "What did you want to drink?" He asked walking towards the open plan kitchen that was behind me.

"Erm... just a water... thanks." I replied and stood up. My head felt funny still, it was pounding with a headache too.

I followed jai towards the kitchen area and leant on the side.

Although I adored all these lads, skip and James made me kind of nervous. I had a soft spot for jai though.

"So how come I was taken back here?" I questioned him as he poured out some bottled water from the fridge.

"Well you asked to come round. You was all over the place... it was funny." He said with a smile then handed me my water.

James walked in to the kitchen area placing his dish in the sink, making no attempt at washing it up.

"Is it true that you love me?" James said hoisting himself up on the kitchen counter. The smile on his face as he ridiculed me was fantastic.

I laughed at him. Being reminded of my antics from earlier on today when I yelled out I loved him while being carted away by the security guard.

I shrugged at him. "Maybe" I said with a chuckle.

He nodded as he still kept his smile on his face. "A maybe it's still a good sign for a good night." He chirped more to himself.

"I thought beau wasn't well?" I then asked the two boys that stood and sat with me in the kitchen.

"Ah beaus alright, he was still pissed when he woke up this morning. Once he sobered up he thought he was going to puke." James said.

I nodded. "Okay so Hannah and beau are at my hotel getting what?"

"It on!" Skip shouted out from the living area as he picked up the games controller.

My eyes popped open on this comment, I knew it was a joke but the thought of Hannah and beau alone made me bitter. She didn't even like the boys, she was a fucking one direction fan. The only reason she drove me down here is because I needed the lift and offered to pay for pretty much everything.

I wouldn't put it past her though. She wasn't amazing looking but she was pretty and a complete whore. She had slept with more guys than I had fingers on my hand, while the only boy action I had participated in was sticking my tongue in James' mouth this morning.

My eyebrows knitted together.

Apart from making me feel a little nervous, jai, James and even skip who had no people skills at all and really did just say whatever crossed his mind, made me feel very welcome.

Jai being the nicest, asking if I was feeling okay and making me a sandwich. He seemed pretty normal and fairly quiet.

I was in shock, although I tried to hide it and act as though I was in perfectly normal surroundings. I was doing okay until luke came out of a door that had been closed wearing nothing but the smallest, tightest, whitest underwear I had ever seen in my life.

I tried to look away but tried to cop an eye full of his bulge all at the same time. Looking at his face was not an option when he had his immaculate chest out just like his brother but legs too... shit! Those legs.

"Party started?" Luke asked with a yawn, he must of just woken up. He looked me up and down as if trying to place me from somewhere in his memory banks.

"No, this is just Talia." Jai replied.

"Her favorite food is face!" James said licking his lips.

Recognition hit luke then. "Ah yeah, face eater." He said laughing at me.

I wished the ground to swallow me up. I was now known to my boys as "face eater." Thank fuck it wasn't beau that I managed to stick my tongue down. I would of been mortified.

Luke did eventually get dressed and people... girls, began to arrive at this house I was in; still with no sign of Hannah or beau.

Music played loudly, Drinks flowed and girls danced, rubbing their bodies up against the lads.

I remained seated and sober, my head still not feeling great. James was necking his drinks down like there was no tomorrow. I think because of our "kiss" he had claimed me as easy pickings. He sat with me telling me cute little stories. Or giving me compliments... anything that would gain him entry in to the inside of my thighs.

If I didn't feel so terrible I would of probably enjoyed myself a lot, but my head still pounded and throbbed with pain, and I was actually fairly worried about Hannah.

At least that was until she came in through the door, smashed out of her face with beau linked in her arm.

I didn't want to take my eyes from him, but Hannah made it very difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"Talia! Isn't this fucking amazing!" She shouted out over the music that was killing the inside of my head.

How on earth had she got so drunk?

Beau was mobbed by the girls that danced and laughed around him, Hannah ended up dancing on a coffee table.

"Room for a little one?" Beau questioned me as he fought his way past the girls leaving them alone.

My mouth just hung open. Beau gave my stupidness a beautiful smile and sat down next to me.

"You look as rough as I feel." He said.

"Er..." I replied not coming up with any kind of reply to this insult.

"Your head feeling better? Mine is fucked. I'm never drinking again." Beau asked me.

"She is fine beau... fuck off!" James said placing his arm around my shoulders claiming me as his.

I kind of narrowed my eyes at him but I guess it looked like a scowl.

Beau laughed at my repulsion over his clingy friend. "She ain't fucking interested in you." Beau replied still laughing away.

I placed my hand up to my head, the booming laugh so close to me was agony.

"I think I have some headache pills in my room somewhere... you want me to check?" Beau asked fully understanding my pain with the hangover he still suffered from.

"That would be great." I said with a shaky voice. I was talking to Beau Brooks... fuck!

Beau then eyed up the drunken state that James was in.

"Did you wanna come with me?" He asked looking down at me as he stood up.

Hold up! Did Beau just invite me to his room?

"Errr... fuck... ok." I managed out

"It's just through here." he said walking past the group of girls.

Still feeling fairly unsteady on my feet I followed beau. This had to be a dream. I made eye contact with Hannah as she still danced stupidly alongside jai and another girl who was battling for his attention. She gave me the look to say she wasn't entirely happy that I was going off with beau.

On entering his room, he shut the door behind me. A mixture of very real fear and excitement coarsed through my veins.


	3. Chapter 3

Beau left me standing there on my own like a prick while he went through to his en suite

I looked around the room, it was far from what I expected, you could tell he hadn't been here for long, it was clean and tidy for starters. A few 7up cans littered his bedside table but the room itself smelt freshly laundered.

A few luggage bags were leaning against the walls and a selection of clothes had been layed out on the back of a wardrobe door which was slightly open.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I groaned. I moved nearer, pressing my face up close to the glass. "Natalia you fucking prick... look at the state of you." I whispered to myself.

Only I could look this shit while in the company of every member of the janoskians. Jesus Christ! I wiped at my mascara, trying to put it in to some kind of order. The cut on my eyebrow was hidden fairly well but I licked my finger and wiped away at a small trickle of blood that had escaped.

"Here this should do the trick." Beau said taking two of the pills for himself then handing me the packet.

"Thanks... how did... err. How did Hannah get so drunk?" I asked.

Beau pulled an apologetic face. "I met up with some friends, they will be here soon... your friend likes to party." He smiled.

"Yeah I guess." I agreed. Knowing that Hannah was a party girl as long as a man was present at the party.

"She said that your head over heels with me." Beau chuckled then sat on the end of his bed.

"Slightly." I laughed, going red again

"Good! You should chill out." He said flopping down on his bed. "I feel shit. I was drinking all these chasers last night." He concluded.

"Yeah I feel pretty shitty too... that music is too much for someone that got punched by a mannequin." I chuckled.

Beau looked at me with amused eyes. He patted the bed space next to him.

"You can lay down if you want... I'm harmless." He smiled.

I sat on the end of his bed.

"Did you fuck my friend?" I asked bluntly.

Beau smiled at me but shook his head.

"No, I didn't fuck your friend. I think James wants to fuck you though... your welcome to leave and go back to him." He said with a smirk.

I looked at the door of the room, I weighed it up in my mind; drunken letch James or my green eyed boy beau.

I lay down next to him, showing him I wasn't interested in leaving.

"I'm going to go out on a whim here... you've not been broken in huh." He said with little tact.

My eyes narrowed, I was laying next to beau brooks who was now asking if I was a virgin. What was the correct answer? do I say yes and have him laugh at me or say I'm fully experienced knowing how big a whore beau is and guarantee myself some sex... even though I would be terrible at it.

I sighed. Honesty was the best policy. "no." I replied.

Instead of the laugh I was expecting to hear, beaus eyes lit up on this news.

He bit his lip in anticipation.

"Do you want me to sort you out?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face.

My head screamed yes! yes on behalf of all beau girls around the globe but my mouth said other things.

"I think you slept with my friend, beau." I said knowingly. Hannah was a slut, no chance of them not fucking if beau was as easy as this.

Beau sniggered at me.

"I swear I didn't fuck your mate." He said in his aussie accent. He sat up from his lying down position and shuffled down next to me. He twirled some of my dark hair around his finger. "We don't have to go all the way." He whispered in to my ear. "I could just... you know... make you feel nice." He said with his cool breath in my face. The whole ordeal was making me light headed.

"I want to feel nice." I replied.

Beau smiled. He got up and locked his room. he grinned looking at me with my bright red face.

Walking over he took off my shirt slowly and my bra too. My hands and arms were immobile, unable to move while beau was taking my clothes off. he took off my jeans too, followed by my underwear leaving me totally naked.

This was the first time ever I was naked in the presence of another person. Beau hurried to take his clothes off too.

Once we were both undressed, beau took my nipples into his mouth and sucked them. This was a completely new sensation for me. I felt as if electric was emitting from my boobs as he sucked on me alternately. My hands and arms were still unable to move, I didn't know what to do with them anyway, Unsure if I should be touching him too. Beau licked my nipples again and kissed me on the mouth, holy shit beau was kissing my lips!

I felt as if my lips were no longer part of my body. Electric was no word to convey the sensations I felt now. orgasmic was the only way he made me feel. I felt as if liquid sex was flowing down my veins to my entire body and especially to my clit which throbbed for him to touch it.

Done with his kissing, licking and sucking on my nipples he then started nibbling and biting them, the tiny amount of pain only added to the pleasure of him.

I grabbed at the sheets surrounding me as he finally placed his hand over me intimately, if clitorus's could smile then mine would be beaming! Beau rubbed his palm slowly. Instantly it was an abundance of pleasure there to as the liquid sex he inflicted on me flooded its way to my most personal region. Beau placed his finger on my pussy opening, I felt embarrassed and closed my eyes, his finger at my entrance felt as if he was teasing me. he slowly inserted it into me and I felt was so wet and ready for beau.

Beau continued rubbing his finger in me, he played with my body sending me to heaven for God knows how long. I could not calculate the time as I had lost all knowledge of time and space. All I was aware of were beaus lips working on my breasts and lips and his finger where he worked his magic.

Finally, beau spread my legs wide and placed his mouth on me, embarrassment once again filled me, making my face flush. he started licking my clit and placing his tongue in my pussy. Involuntarily I was pushing my hips upwards as he licked me. I was oozing tons of juices and he was lapping and slurping all of it as if it was an elixir of life for him. I suddenly shivered, convulsed with pleasure and each and every muscle of my body trembled. I moaned aloud as my body reacted to his tongue. I lost my mind. My fingers left the sheets and ran through his hair as he tasted me.

Beau lifted his head and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You taste fucking good Talia, he said moving away and to the side of me.

Beau smiled at me, not minding one bit that I had made such a soggy mess in his bed.

"Give me a shout when your ready to give me my go." He said with a smile then walked out to his ensuite to freshen up.

* * *

Author note: will update soon :-)


End file.
